Holdfényes Idhun
by The Stormcutter
Summary: Holdfényes Idhun. Sárkányok közt született, velük nevelkedett. Ő Hablaty húga. Megtalálása után egy évvel messzire keveredik Hibbanttól. A 18 éves lánynak a messzi földekről hazavezető úton sok akadályt kell legyűrnie. Ilyen például túlélni a hajóutat és a rajta tartózkodókat, megmenteni a sárkányokat és legyőzni Dragot. A második filmnek nagy vonalakban követi a cselekményét! OC
1. Új sziget

1\. Új sziget

Nap delelőn járt. A szél nem rezdült. Felhők úsztak a kék égen. Ezen a békés égbolton két árny suhant. Két sárkány. Két vad sárkány. De ez nem az volt, aminek látszott. Volt velük két ember. A kisebbik sárkányon ülő bőrpácélt viselt. Kilátszott alóla zöld vászon. A nagyobbik sárkánnyal már egy ijesztőbb alak repült. Sisakjából hat szarv állt ki a tetején és kettő az áll körül. Testét sárkánybőrrel borított fa lemezek védték. Karjára bőrcsíkok voltak tekerve, amikhez az alkarján tüskéket és a kézfeje fölé pedig karmokat erősített. Hátán vörös, megtépázott köpeny lebegett. Derekáról széles szövet csíkok lógtak le, egészen a lábszára közepéig. Bakancsa hátulján is tüskék sorakoztak. Jobb kezében egy fából és csontból faragott két méteres bot, a másikban pajzs. Sötétben szörnyszülöttnek nézett ki. Ahol látták, az emberek azt pusmogták, hogy az alvilágból jött. A lovasok már egybefüggő felhőtakaró felett repültek, amely csak itt-ott szakadt meg. Az alvilági lovas le-lepillantgatott. És észre is vett valamit. Egy hajóhadat. Túl jól ismerte már ezeket. Gyűlölte őket. Sok helyen számított rájuk, de itt nem. Meglepettségében valami hangot hallathatott, mert társa odafordult hozzá:

-Minden rendben?

Gondolkozott elmondja-e a látottakat, de végül a hallgatás mellett döntött.

-Igen, persze. Miért ne lenne?-kérdezett vissza. Hangjában alig észrevehetően elfojtott düh bujkált.

-Nem tudom, te kiáltottál. Nem ereszkedünk lejjebb? Ettől a felhőtakarótól nem látni semmit.

-Még várjunk vele. Az előbb láttam, még csak tenger van alattunk.

Ezek után csendben mentek tovább. Most már mind a ketten a felszakadozó felhőkön át kémlelték a vizet szigetek után kutatva. Körülbelül egy óra múlva feltűnt egy ismeretlen sziget.

-Ereszkedünk?-érdeklődött a kisebbik sárkánylovas.

-Igen. Ez a hely érdekesnek tűnik.-nézegette a szigetet a rémalak.

-Akkor rajta!-kiáltott fel, majd ülő helyzetéből felpattant a nyeregből és a mélybe vetette magát. A sárkánya utána. A másik mosolyogva nézte őket, majd sárkányával együtt ő is zuhanni kezdett. De olyan meredeken, hogy szinte rásimult sárkánya nyakára. Lassan utolérték a párost. A tenger vészesen közeledett. Majd egy meg nem adott jelre egyszerre emelkedtek meg. A sárkányok kitárták szárnyaikat és a zuhanó ember megrántott egy szíjat, mire egy bőr kifeszült kezei és lábai között, egyfajta szárnyat alkotva. Sorban repültek. Elöl az ember, utána a sárkánya, majd végül a másik sárkány.

Eközben egy lány a szigeten, név szerint Ylva, egy sziklakiszögellésen ült. Hátán íj nyilakkal, övében díszített markolatú tőr ékeskedett. Éppen az eget nézte, amikor látóterébe siklott három alak. Csak egy pillantást vetett rájuk.

-Sárkányok! De mintha a két nagyobb üldözné a kisebbet.- hunyorított, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye őket-És egyenesen ide tartanak.-riadt meg. Épphogy elbújt egy gyér bokorcsoport mögött, meg is érkeztek a látogatók.

-Ez volt az első sima leszállásunk, pajti-szólt oda sárkányának lovasa. Az egyetértően bólogatott. Az ember elkezdte begyűrni a szárnyakat a ruhája alá. Az eddig takarásban lévő lovas leugrott sárkánya hátáról. Az elbújt azt hitte elájul. Ilyen teremtést még életében nem látott. A repülni tudónak háttal volt a lény. Pajzsát maga elé húzva, hangtalan léptekkel közelített az előtte ülőhöz. Hirtelen megemelte botját és lesújtani készült. Az ülő az utolsó pillanatban elgurult az ütés elől, így a bot a sziklát találta el. Ez bosszantotta a támadót. Ezt a pár pillanatot kihasználva a már harcra észen álló sárkánylovas elővett egy fémcsövet, ami kattant egyet és a karddá alakult kis darab lángba borult. Elkezdődött a harc. Mintha azok ketten egy bonyolult koreográfiára táncoltak volna. Mindegyikük védett és támadott is. A botos alak kiverte ellenfele kezéből a tűzkardot, ami a földre érve kialudt. A legyőzött torkának szorította a botot. Közben elkezdett morogni.

-Tudtam én, hogy ez valami ördögi teremtés-suttogta elszörnyülve Ylva. Suttogott, de elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy a közel ülő sárkányok meghallják. A nagyobbik hirtelen pördült meg és kitárta szárnyait, hogy még nagyobbnak tűnjön. Közben vicsorgott és ugyan olyan fenyegetően morgott, mint lovasa. A kisebbik sárkány szájában hirtelen előbukkanó fogai hófehér késekként villogtak. Ylva előkapta tőrét. Tudta, hogy íjjal most nem sokra menne. De ezzel csak rontott a helyzeten. A lovasaik meghallották a fenyegető hangokat. A rém egyből Ylvára szegezte botját és pajzsát maga előtt tartotta. A másik nem nyúlt fegyverhez, inkább kitette társa elé kezét.

-Kik vagytok? Mit akartok? Honnan jöttetek?- hangja remegett, de próbálta leplezni ezt Ylva.

-Hablaty vagyok, Hibbant-szigetről. Ha nem ártasz nekünk, mi se fogunk neked.- mondta nyugodt hangon. Egyuttal le is vette fejéről a sisakot. Ylva alaposan megnézte. Körülbelül 20 éves. Vörösesbarna kusza haj, hátul pár fonattal. Zöld szemek. Szép arc, amely semmi ellenségeskedés jelét nem mutatta.

–És te ki vagy?- érdeklődött Hablaty.

-Ylva vagyok. A Vihar-sziget örökösnője-állát felszegte és már nyoma sem volt a korábbi ijedtségnek, amit örömmel nyugtázott.- Te ki vagy?- fordult a még ismeretlenhez. Válaszként csak torokhangú morgást kapott.- Tudsz egyáltalán beszélni?-kérdezte gúnyosan és szemtelenül Ylva,elfeledve kivel van dolga. A kérdezett ledobta pajzsát. Csak a botot hagyta a kezében,amit minduntalan rászegezett. Hangtalanul előresétált. Már csak egy lépésre volt Ylvától amikor megtorpant. Lassan kezei elindultak a sisak felé. Majd még lassabban húzta le a fejéről úgy, hogy az arcát lássák meg legkésőbb. Ylvával szemben egy fiatal lány állt. Olyan 18 éves forma.

-Igen, tudok beszélni-szólalt meg rideg hangon.

-Jól van, jól van. De áruld már el, hogy hívnak!- Ylva már nagyon kíváncsi volt.

-Holdfényes Idhun. Hibbant-sziget-mondta, de közben nem is rá figyelt, hanem a botjával leintette a sárkányokat. Azok valamelyest megnyugodtak és már nem akartak annyira a lány torkának ugrani. –A sárkányokkal hogy állsz?-méregette Idhun Ylvát.

-Hát… különösebb gondom nincs velük.

-Oh, majd elfelejtettem-kapott fejéhez Hablaty, majd a kisebbik sárkányra mutatott- Ő itt egy éjfúria. Fogatlannak hívják. Tudom, most nem érted miért ez a neve. Nézd csak!-mondta, majd kézjelet adott a fúriának, mire az visszahúzta fogait-Tessék. Így már biztosan érted. Akiket ismer és szeret azokkal rendkívül barátságos. De veled, mivel idegen vagy, nem bánik túl kedvesen.

-Ő pedig Felhőugró. Egy viharszelő. –vette át a szót Idhun.

-Értem-bólogatott Ylva. Meglátta, hogy Hablaty elővett egy könyvet és lapjait kiterítette. Egy térkép.

-Megmutatnád merre van ez a sziget?-kérdezte Hablaty a térképre mutatva.

-Igen. Nézzük csak... A Hold-szirttől fél napi hajózás délre-bökött a térkép alján lévő üres helyre.

-És mit mondtál, hogy is hívják a szigetet? Vihar-sziget?- kezdte leírni a nevet Hablaty.

-Pontosan.-mosolygott rá Ylva. Pár perc múlva újra a térképre nézett. A sziget rajza már ott is volt rajta.

-És ti honnan ismeritek egymást?-jutott eszébe a kérdés.

-Hosszú történet-legyintett Hablaty.

-Van időm-mondta Ylva, mert egyre kíváncsibb volt a furcsa idegenekre.

-Jól van. De utána majd Idhun is mesél-sandított rá Hablaty.

-Ki ő nekem, hogy ilyenről tudjon?-horkantott.

-Akkor majd én elmondom helyetted- vigyorgott rá.

-Inkább én-fújt egyet kelletlenül.

-Miért támadtad meg őt, Idhun? És miért, meg…-ekkor Idhun belé folytotta a szót.

-Gyakorlás-vakkantotta- Üljünk inkább oda-mutatott a barlang irányába. Elfogadták a javaslatot. Elhelyezkedtek a barlang kijárata felé félkörben. A sárkányok mögéjük húzódtak be. És elkezdődött a történet mesélés…


	2. Történetek

2\. Történetek

Belül enyhe félhomály uralkodott. A barlang kívülről nézve kicsinek tűnt. De belülről óriási volt. Még Felhőugró is kényelmesen elfért benne. A plafonról itt-ott csöpögött a víz, ami leérve tócsákat alkotott. Hablaty ült Ylva jobb oldalán, Idhun pedig a másikon. Fogatlan oldalról Hablaty ölébe hajtotta a fejét és szunyókált. Felhőugró is feküdt. Idhun a nyakán hason feküdt, fejét megtámasztotta sárkánya egyik gallérján. Ylva egyszerűen csak nekidöntötte hátát egy szikladarabnak. Mindannyian várták a történetek kezdetét. Idhun már ismerte Hablatyét, de bármennyiszer képes lett volna meghallgatni. Hablaty is ismerte Idhun korábbi életét. Végül a fúria lovas törte meg a csendet.

-Tudod, Ylva, a mi szigetünk nem volt mindig béke viking és sárkány között. Mindössze 5 éve barátkoztunk össze. Én a falu szégyene voltam, mivel nem tudtam sárkányt ölni. Az egyik portyán hálóval lelőttem – mutatott Fogatlanra- először meg akartam ölni, de nem volt merszem hozzá. Ezért elengedtem. Később megtaláltam egy medencében, ahonnan nem tudott kirepülni. Valahogy összebarátkoztunk és csináltam neki pótfarkat. A falu és apám először nem örült neki, de aztán megöltük a Vörös Halált és utána befejeződtek a sárkánytámadások. A végén mindenkinek lett saját sárkánya. Már rendezünk sárkány versenyeket, a mienk a leghatékonyabb tűzvédelmi-rendszer. Vannak istállók, önutántöltő etetők és sárkány mosók. Sokat güriztem érte, de megérte. Egyik nap összevesztem apámmal és elrepültem megkeresni egy ellenségünket, hogy tárgyaljak vele. Útközben megtámadott egy idegen sárkánylovas. Elvitt a sárkánybarlangjába...-fejezte be Hablaty, mert innentől már Idhun is szóba jött és tudta jól, a lány csak akkor beszél erről, ha ő mondja el.

Idhun mérlegelte egy darabig, mennyit mondjon el Ylvának, de végül a legalapabb dolgok elmondásánál döntött. És mindezt Hablaty kedvéért normális hangnemben.

-Anyámat elrabolta egy sárkány egy támadás alkalmával, amikor várandós volt. Pontosabban Felhőugró vitte el. Így én sárkányok között születtem és nőttem fel. Felhőugró és a többi sárkány már a kezdetektől vigyázott rám. –vakarta meg sárkánya fejét. – Ezért én is vigyáztam rájuk. Sárkányokat mentettem ki a csapdákból. Vagyis még mindig azt csinálom. Anyám támadta meg Hablatyot. Miután elvitte a barlangba, rájött, kit hozott el. A fiát. A testvéremet. Sok dolgot elmondtunk neki. Apánk rátalált Hablatyra a barlangunkban. Kifele menet meglátta anyámat és megismert engem. Mindennek már egy éve.-fejezte be Idhun az elbeszélést.-Most pedig te jössz!- nézett kihívóan Ylvára.

-Ti testvérek vagytok?-csodálkozott Ylva- Gondolhattam volna. Nagyon hasonlítotok egymásra külsőleg.

-A mi reakciónk sokkal rosszabb volt. Először nem hittük el. És nem értettük, miért nem beszéltek nekünk a másikról. De végül elfogadtuk. És most már elkezdtük bepótolni 17 év lemaradását.-mosolygott Hablaty.- De hogy külsőleg hasonlítunk? Érdekes meglátás.

Igaz, ami igaz. A szemük teljesen egyforma volt. Mind a kettejüké smaragdzölden csillogott. Amíg a lány anyja kiköpött mása volt, addig a fiú egy erős keverék volt.

-De mondjad csak a te történetedet, ha már egyszer Idhun megkért rá.-finomított kicsit testvére stílusán Hablaty.

-Nekem hozzátok képest unalmas életem van. Csak a törzsfőnök gyereke vagyok. Mint ti. Itt ritkán voltak sárkánytámadások. Nem jöttek le túl gyakran Északról. Most már szinte semmi. Csak ritkán öltünk sárkányt.-szólt Ylva.

-Meglátszik ez az unalmas élet. Mert te magad is unalmas vagy-motyogott Idhun.

-Ennyi?-kérdezte Hablaty. Másra számított.

-Mondtam, hogy unalmas életem van-vonta meg vállát Ylva.

Kint időközben sötétedni kezdett. Ez érezhető volt a barlangban is. Hidegebb és sötétebb lett.

-Hablaty, nem indulsz vissza? Aggódni fognak értünk. Mondd meg otthon, hogy én még maradok egy ideig. –nézett bátyjára Idhun.

-Indulok, persze, De te miért nem jössz?-hökkent meg Hablaty.

-Körülnézek egy kicsit. Csapdák után nézek, sárkányokat keresek. Csak a szokásos. Ne aggódj, nem lesz semmi baj. – nyugtatta meg Idhun Hablatyot.

-Persze. Ha te csapdák után nézel, az már önmagában veszélyes. Ha pedig találsz is, az istenek óvják a csapdászokat tőled és Felhőugrótól.-emelte az ég felé kezeit, mintha az istenekhez imádkozna.- Ugye tudod, hogy nem hiányzik még egy incidens a csapdászokkal?!-vette komolyabbra a stílust Hablaty.

-Igen, igen, Csak a csapdák. Én se akarok most mást.- engedte el füle mellett testvére mondandójának első felét.-A múltkor is majdnem kinyírtak-húzta el a száját.

-Tessék?-rökönyödött meg Hablaty. Erről nem tudott.

-Semmi, semmi. Na, menj! Így sose érsz oda.-kezdte kitaszigálni a barlang bejáratán. Kint búcsúzóul megölelte. Közben Fogatlan odaugrált Felhőugróhoz és ők is elköszöntek.

Hablaty felpattant Fogatlan nyergébe.

-Viszlát, Ylva-intett, majd elrepültek.

A lányok sokáig nézték a távolodó alakokat. Idhun odafordult a másikhoz.

-Te is menj haza. Egy hét múlva gyere vissza. Addig meg ne lássalak a környéken. És egy szót se arról, ami itt elhangzott-mordult rá.

-Ha így akarod.-engedelmeskedett Ylva. Kicsit tartott tőle, mert már nem volt itt Hablaty, hogy lecsillapítsa húgát. –Szia!-köszönt el, leugrott a szikláról és az alkonyat utáni szürkület elnyelte.

Idhun egyedül maradt. Vagyis nem teljesen. Felhőugró odament hozzá a barlangból és olyan erősen bökte meg a fejével, hogy gazdája előre esett. Idhun ezen csak nevetett. Elkapta Felhő szarvát és sárkánya felhúzta. Bementek a barlangban.

-Jó lesz itt tanyát verni?- kérdezte Felhőt. Az egyetértően dorombolt mellette. Idhun benyúlt sárkánya hasa alá és kivett egy bőrlebeny alól egy vászon zsákot. A zsákba belepakolta mind a kettő páncélját és elővett egy övet, amire sok kis tarsoly, egy teli kulacs és egy tőr volt kötözve. A tarsolyokban karmok, pikkelyek, fogak, vékony, de annál erősebb indák, néhány gyógynövény és sárkány fű volt. Felcsatolta az övet. Pácél nélkül csak egy kék rövidujjú felsőt, egy féloldalas szoknyát és nadrágot viselt bakanccsal. Haja is előkerült a takarásból. Előbukkant az enyhén hullámos hullámos, sűrű hajzuhatag. Sötétbarnás-vöröses színű volt. Hosszú fonatába bőrszíjakat fontak. A zsákot felkötötte egy sziklára.

-Gyere, megyünk halászni, mert éhes vagyok. Gondolom te is.-mosolygott sárkányára. Felhőugró imádta, hogy Idhun mindig kitalálta a gondolatait.

Lesétáltak egy kis öbölhöz a tengerparton. Nem akartak feltűnést kelteni a repüléssel. Felhőugró a víz fölött körözött. Nem kellett sokáig várnia a halakra. Gyorsan lebukott és pár perc múlva már szája tele volt hallal. Büszkén vitte zsákmányát Idhunhoz. A lány megnézte a szerzeményt. Volt ott sügér, tőkehal és makréla. Az egyik jól megtermett makrélát választotta. A többit visszaadta társának. Felhő erre kérdőn morgott.

-Most ennyi elég nekem. Igen, biztos. A többit egyed meg. Megérdemled-vakarta meg sárkánya állát.

Visszamentek a barlangba, hogy ott egyenek. Bent már koromsötét volt. A újhold lévén a Hold se világított. Idhun gyorsan szedett ágakat a tanyájuk előtti kiszögellésen növő bokrokról. Odabent egy kupacba rakta őket. Felhőugró kérés nélkül meggyújtotta. A makrélát Idhun megpucolta, kibelezte és egy ágra szúrta. A beleket Felhőnek adta. A hal fél óra múlva megsült. Nekiláttak a falatozásnak. A sárkány gyorsan bekebelezte vacsoráját,elégedetten és jóllakottan nyalogatta szája szélét. De a lány még nem végzett. Ezért csendben odakuporodott mellé és dorombolni kezdett. Mikor már Idhun is végzett, nekidőlt sárkányának. Ő is dorombolás szerű hangot hallatott. A tűz játékát figyelték mind a ketten.

-Mit szólsz Ylvához? Szerintem van benne valami ellenséges.-gondolkodott a lány. Felhőugró rosszallóan morgott. –Tudod, hogy nehezen bízok meg emberekben. – Felhő tovább morgott.-Már szerinted is barátkozni kellene vele?-vette a lapot Idhun. Felhő erre újra dorombolásba váltott.

-Szóval erre ment ki a játék?! Na, gyere csak ide!- szólt látszólag fenyegetően a lány és játékos birkózás kezdődött ember és állat között. Ennek Felhőugró vetett véget azzal, hogy fejét a lány felsőtestére ejtette és elkezdte nyalogatni az arcát. Idhun nevetve lökte el fejét és felkászálódott a földről.

-Túl sokat vagy együtt Fogatlannal. Ezt is tőle tanultad, mi?-kérdezte, bár a választ nagyon jól tudta.-Holnap keressünk csapdákat? Vagy ivóvíz után nézzünk?

Felhőugró morgás és nyüszítés szerű hangot hallatott. Ez annyit jelentett, hogy előbb vizet, mert már reggel óta nem ivott és kezd szomjas lenni.

-Rendben. Hosszú napunk volt és sokat repültél. Nem kéne aluuu…-az ásítás beléfolytotta a szót-…dnunk?-fejezte be a mondatot.

Sárkánya lefeküdt. Idhun eltaposta a tüzet és bebújt a sárkány szárnya alá úgy, hogy feje kilátszott a szárny alól, pont a karom mellett. Felhőugró még odahajtotta fejét gazdája feje mellé. Halszagú volt a lehelete. De Idhun ezt már megszokta. Nincs mese, ha sárkánnyal alszik az ember, ez vele jár. A viharszelő addig dorombolt, amíg a lány el nem aludt. Miután megbizonyosodott arról, hogy gazdája alszik, szárnya alatt pedig kellően meleg van, ő is éber álomba merült.

* * *

_**Itt lenne a 2. fejezet. Remélem tetszett. Kinek mi a véleménye erről a testvér dologról? A legközelebbi olvasásra!**_


	3. Közelebbről megismerni

3\. Közelebbről megismerni

A délelőtti nap fénye melegen sütött be a barlang bejáratán, ahol egy lány és egy sárkány mélyen aludt. A lány ébredt fel előbb. Mindig felkelt, ha a Nap a szemére világított. Megpróbált óvatosan kibújni a szárnyak alól, de nem sikerült neki. Felhőugró is felébredt. Nagyot ásítva nyújtózkodott. Orrával finoman megbökdöste és megszaglászta gazdáját, megbizonyosodva arról, hogy minden rendben van vele. Felkapta a kisebb páncélját, botját és elindultak le a kis öbölhöz reggelit szerezni maguknak. Idhun útközben talált szamócát és almát. Ezekből gyűjtött is egy keveset. A tengerben aznap is nyüzsögtek a halak. Felhő annyit fogott belőlük, amennyi estére is elég. A barlanghoz egy másik úton mentek vissza. Az ösvényen egy hurokcsapdába sovány nyúl hevert. A tetem már egy napos volt. Látszottak arra friss emberi lábnyomok, de a nyulat nem vitték el, túl kevésnek tartották. Idhun kibogozta a szerencsétlen állatot. Ideiglenes lakhelyükhöz visszaérve a lány tőrével megnyúzta, kibelezte szerzeményét és feldarabolta. Combjait megsütötte a tűzön, a többit kiszárította. Mikor végezte az evéssel jóllakottan, de szomjasan ültek ki a kiszögellésre. Idhun kulacsa teljes tartalmát sárkányának adta, ezzel kissé csillapítva legalább az ő szomját.

-Szerinted hol keressünk vizet?-kérdezte félig magától, félig Felhőugrótól. A sárkány tanácstalanul morgott.

-Repülünk egyet a sziget felett, akkor talán találunk valamit.-javasolta. Botja egyik végét beakasztotta Felhő szarvába és egyet szaltózva már a hátán volt.

-Induljunk.-paskolta meg a sárkány nyakát.

Elrugaszkodott a földtől és lassú repülésbe kezdtek. Órákig rótták a köröket, de csak a faluban találtak víztározót. Oda viszont túl kockázatos lett volna bemenni. Csalódottan és szomjasan szálltak le a barlang előtt. Idhun a barlangban fel-alá járkált. Egyszercsak egy vízcsepp landolt az orrán. Felnézett. A mennyezetről csöpögött a víz. Tenyerét a víz alá tartotta. Megízlelte. Édesvíz volt!

-Hát persze! Hogy ezt eddig nem vettem észre! Végig itt volt az orrunk előtt. És ennek valahonnan csöpögnie kell.-vidult fel. Rögtön elkezdett felfele mászni a barlang kapaszkodókban gazdag falán. Felhőugró érdeklődve figyelte. Elég magasra kellett másznia, amíg elért a tetejére. Szerencsére talált egy hasadékot, amin bemászott. Gyönyörű látvány fogadta. A fákon átszűrődő napfény megtört a tavon, kékes fénnyel világítva be a termet. A hullámok visszatükröződtek a sziklákról. A falak itt már befele dőltek, de a tetején kör alakú nyílás volt. A tó középen helyezkedett el, hagyva maga körül száraz partszakaszt. Egy helyen látta a lány, hogy csatornaszerűség vezeti el a víz egyrészét.

Gyorsan visszaszaladt a nyíláshoz, ahonnan bemászott. Lábfejét beakasztotta a perembe és fejjel lefelé lógott a hasadékban. Szemei kilátszottak, így látta, hogy nagyon magasról csüng lefele. Éleset füttyentett. Felhőugró felkapta a fejét, tekintetével megkereste a lányt.

-Találtam vizet.-jelentette ki boldogan- Repülj a barlang fölé. A hangom alapján megtalálod a bejáratot. Itt nem férsz be, kirobbantani pedig nem kellene-fejezte be mondandóját. Újra eltűnt a hasadékban, Felhő pedig kirepült,ahogy Idun kérte. A lány, meghallotta a szárnycsapásokat. Ígéretéhez híven egy viharszelő hangján jelző üvöltést hallatott. Felhőugró elvitt pár fát fentről, hogy beférjen. Leszállt Idhun mellé és mohón inni kezdett. Lovasa követte példáját. Mind a ketten teliitták magukat. Idhun levetette páncélját, majd a többi ruhájával együtt egy kupacba tette, haját kibontotta és fejest ugrott a tóba. A víz jeges karmai a húsáig hatoltak. De nem érdekelte. Nem hiába, a téli tengerbe tanult úszni. Feljött a felszínre levegőért, majd újra lebukott. Nagyjából egy órát úszkált. Közben hajából is kimosta a port. Újra tisztának érezte magát. Amikor kijött a tóból, Felhőugró lépkedett bele. A sárkány is úszott egy darabig. A viharszelők éles osztályú sárkány létükre szeretik a vizet. A lány már megszáradt, csak a haja maradt vizes és visszaöltözött, mire sárkánya kikászálódott. Még egyszer ittak, Idhun megtöltötte kulacsát és Felhőugró kirepült. Idhun visszament a hasadékhoz és elkezdett lemászni. Hajából még csöpögött a víz. Már csak 5 méterre lehetett a talajtól, amikor egy vizes sziklán megcsúszott a lába és leesett. Nagyot nyekkenve ért földet. Tüdejéből kiszökött minden levegő. A háta sajgott. Levegőért kapkodva ült föl. Felhőugró épp akkor ért oda. Aggódva rohant a lányhoz. Orrával megint megbökdöste, majd megnyugodva ,,sóhajtott" egyet. A lánynak nem lett nagy baja. Csak pár zúzódás és lesz néhány kék-zöld foltja. A páncél nagyjából megvédte. Idhun feltápászkodott. Lassan kisétált a kiszögellésre, hogy haját megszárítsa. Tudta, ha ilyen lassan tud csak mozogni, a csapdáknak várniuk kell. Támadt azonban egy másik ötlete.

-Ha már annyira akarod ezt a barátkozást, elmehetnénk megnézni milyen is ez az Ylva.-szólt oda Felhőugrónak.-De előbb kenek a hátamra valamit, mert átkozottul fáj.-azzal elkezdett matatni a zsákban. Pár perc múlva diadalmasan emelt a magasba egy tégelyt. -Fekete nadálytő kenőcs. Ez kell ide-mondta, miközben elkezdte bekenni hátát a gerince mentén. Hamar végzett.

-Gyere. Indulunk-nógatta Felhőugrót. Elindultak a falu felé, a lehető leghalkabban. A település az erdő szélén kezdődött.

-Te maradj itt. Én felmászok egy fára.-mondta Idhun az erdő pereméhez közeledve. Kiválasztott magának egy lombos, magas fát és felmászott rá. Kitűnő kilátása nyílt az előtte elterülő falura. Jól megfigyelt onnan mindent és mindenkit. De legfőképp Ylvát. Csak este mászott le búvóhelyéről. Felmászott Felhőugró hátára és visszamentek a szállásukra. Volt haluk bőven. Megvacsoráztak. Idhun megint nézte a tűz fényét, ahogy táncol a falakon.

-Táncol az eleven tűz, a Holdra szegezi a lángját…-próbálgatta szövegét és dallamát egy dalnak, amit régen hallott.- Táncol, és vadakat űz, a széllel keresi a párját,

Bárhol ha mellé ülsz, érzed féktelen vágyát,

Táncol, amíg elszédülsz,

Nehogy rábízd éjjeled álmát!- egyre jobban belelendült és szép lassan újra eszébe jutott az egész dal.- Vén völgy mélyén halvány fény,

Hajnali tűz kél nem várt rém,

Átkel a hídon a folyónál,

Átfut az erdőn, bosszút áll.

Zord hegyek csúcsát elérné

Emberek búját megnézné,

Vándorok útját bejárná,

Ha égen a felhő nem várná.

Táncol az eleven tűz, a holdra szegezi a lángját

Táncol, és vadakat űz, a széllel keresi a párját

Bárhol ha mellé ülsz, érzed féktelen vágyát

Táncol, amíg elszédülsz,

Nehogy rábízd éjjeled álmát!

Ártó tündér varázsol,

Olvad az élet a dalától,

Vérvörös fényt szór magából,

Tűzszívű szolgát halálból

Zord hegyek csúcsát elérné,

Emberek búját megnézné,

Vándorok útját bejárná,

Ha égen a felhő nem várná.

Táncol az eleven tűz, a holdra szegezi a lángját

Táncol, és vadakat űz, a széllel keresi a párját

Bárhol ha mellé ülsz, érzed féktelen vágyát

Táncol, amíg elszédülsz,

Nehogy rábízd éjjeled álmát!

Vége lett a dalnak. Idhun szeretett és tudott is énekelni. Amikor még a sárkány barlangban élt, a vihartól megijedt fiókáknak mindig énekkel terelte el a figyelmét . De nem csak akkor. A csapdászokat is szokta vele idegesíteni. Legtöbbször viszont csakúgy, mindenfajta különösebb ok nélkül dalolt és épp azt, ami eszébe jutott. Azon az estén is ez történt. Megunta nézni a fényjátékot. Eltaposta a tüzet, locsolt rá vizet. Felhő szárnya alá bevackolta magát és elaludt.

Az elkövetkező napokban kialakult egy rutin. Reggel halásztak, ettek utána figyelték Ylva minden lépését, hazamentek és aludtak.

* * *

Ylva eközben a faluban maradt. Végig a fejében csengtek Idhun szavai. Inkább nem kockáztatott meg egy esetleges támadást. Sokat segített a szüleinak a falu ügyeiben. A barátaival is sokat volt. De közben folyamatosan úgy érezte, figyelik. Ilyenkor körülnézett…feleslegesem. Sose látott senkit, aki figyelhette. Este,elalvás előtt sokat gondolkodott a lányon. Tudta jól, életének csak töredékét mesélte el neki. Elhatározta, amint letelik a hét nap, elmegy a barlangba és kifaggatja.

* * *

Letellett a hét nap. Ylva elindult egy ösvényen a barlang felé. Az utat kétoldalról bokrok övezték. Körülbelül félúton lehetett, amikor valami hirtelen elkapta bokáját, a földre rántotta és bevonszolta a bokrok mögé. A meglepetéstől először elfelejtett sikítani és ameddigre sikított volna, addigra egy kéz hátulról befogta a száját.

-Szia!-köszönt egy vidám hang. Idhuné volt. Nyilván szórakoztatta a másik ijedtsége. Ylva körülnézett. Ott volt Idhun mellet Felhőugró is. A földön feküdt. Idhun felhúzta Ylvát ülő helyzetéből és felültette Felhőugró hátára, az első tüske tövébe. Ő maga könnyedén felugrott, de a gallérokhoz ült, szembe Ylvával, a menetiránynak háttal.

-Már nem csak miattad csinálom-szólt oda Felhőnek. A sárkány megrezegtette gallérjait. A következő pillanatban Idhun felvisított, mert sárkánya elfordította fejét, hogy megnézze Ylvát. Idhun ha így ült Felhőugrón akkor ha a sárkány feje fordult, ő is fordult vele. Szerencsére lábaival erősen szorította és kezeivel átölelte a nyakát, így nem esett arccal előre a földre. Ylva is megijedt, de ő azért, mert nem tudta mit reagáljon, ha egy hatalmas sárkány őt nézi. Amikor Felhőugró alaposan megnézte az új súlyt a hátán, visszafordult

-Ilyet soha-többet-ne-csinálj!-tagolta jól érthetően a szavakat. Sárkánya erre csak fújt egyet. Majd meglátjuk, gondolta a viharszelő. Idhun ezt inkább figyelmen kívül hagyta, viszont megértette, a sárkány komolyan mondta ezt a bízzunk-Ylvában dolgot. De már ő is szeretett volna bízni benne. Finoman megpaskolta a nyakát. Elindultak céltalanul bolyongani a fák között. Idhun keresztbe fektette maga előtt botját. Nagyot sóhajtott és elkezdte.

-Most biztos azt fogod követelni tőlem, hogy mondjak többet magamról, mert keveset tudsz.-beszéd közben Idhun folyamatosan Ylva arcát figyelte. Reakcióját látva elvigyorodott-Látom igazam van. És egy félőrült, közveszélyes valakinek gondolsz-folytatta.-Megint igazam volt-bólintott aprót.-De csapjunk a sárkányok közé! A legelejéről kezdem. A falunk törvénye akkoriban az volt: ,,ölj vagy halj", de anyám, Valka, hitt a békében. Nem sokan osztották a véleményét. Aztán egy este egy sárkány betört a házunkba és ott találta Hablatyot a bölcsőben. Rohant, hogy megvédje. De amit látott, az azt bizonyította, amiben mindig is hitt. Nem egy ádáz bestia állt ott, hanem egyértelmes, jóindulatú teremtmény. A lelke az ő lelke tükre volt. Ekkor apám, Termetes Pléhpofa közéjük vágott egy baltát. A sárkány lángcsóvát fújt utána, de az nem érte el őt. Anyám megállította a sárkányt és mire apám odaért volna, vége lett a portyának és magával vitte a barlangba. Az elrablást követő harmadik hónapban megszülettem. Ha nincsenek a sárkányok, anyám belehalt volna a szülésbe. Amíg őt a láz gyötörte, Felhőugró vigyázott rám. Őrá pedig Szélseprő. Szélseprő Felhőugró ikerje. Egy tojásból keltek ki. De erről később. Mind a ketten megtanultunk sárkányok közt élni. Nekem könnyebben ment, mivel oda születtem. Az összes sárkány vigyázott rám. Amikor se anya, se Felhőugró nem volt a barlangban akkor a nőstények odavittek a fiókáik közé. De legtöbbször csak Felhőn csüngtem. Konkrétan rajta nőttem föl, ezért is értjük meg egymást ilyen jól. A sárkányok közt szinte mindent eltanultam tőlük, amit csak lehetett. Csak hogy néhányt említsek. Vízi sárkányokkal úsztam és halásztam. Vadászni rumblehornok* és siklósárkányok tanítottak. Elbújni, rejtőzködni szárnyváltók és üszkös füstlehelők segítettek. Mindent, amit a fákról és növényekről tudok, fanyesőktől lestem el. Nem voltam egy egyhelyben ülős gyerek. Amint járni tudtam… Legyen elég annyi, állandóan figyelni kellett rám. Maradéktalanul bejártam a barlang járatrendszerét. Sokszor a kis fiókák is követtek. Soha nem tévedtem el és kiváló búvóhelyekre akadtam. Az egyik nagyobbacska teremben csináltam magamnak egy vackot. Olyan 12 éves lehettem, amikor elkezdtem én is sárkányokat szabadítani. Eleinte csak a csapdákkal törődtem, de pár év múlva már az erődöket is megtámadtam egy csapat sárkánnyal. Azóta terjengenek rólam rémtörténetek-mosolygott magában. Ylvának nem kellett ezt magyaráznia. Pontosan tudta, a lány milyen is tud lenni.-A csapdászok rettegnek tőlem. Minden kegyetlenkedésüket visszakapták. Zsákmányuk és más egyebük is elveszett. Azt már hallhattad, hogy megtaláltuk a család másik felét. Nemcsak apám jött megkeresni Hablatyot, de az egész banda Bélhangossal együtt.-vonta meg a vállát Idhun. –Mostanában sokat voltam Hablattyal, apámmal és a bandával. Sokat bővítettem a sárkányok könyvén. A bandából Fafejet és Takonypócot szinte lehetetlen lekoptatni, mert Kőfejen kívül én vagyok az egyetlen szabad lány… Bátyámmal mindig mentünk szigeteket és sárkányokat keresni. Így találtunk ide.-fejezte be Idhun. Ylva elgondolkodva hallgatta. Szeme megakadt a másik páncélján.

-És ez miből van?-bökött fejével felé.

-Ez? Hát ez fából és sárkánybőrből.- nézett végig magán a lovas.

-De a bőrhöz hogy jutottál hozzá? Ahhoz meg kell ölni a sárkányt és te tudtommal nem teszel ilyet… Szóval?-faggatózott Ylva.

-Találtam. Azok, akik levadászták, azoknak csak a húsa kellet. A bőrét és a csontjait ott hagyták. Most te mesélj.-szólt Idhun

-Hát jó. Én itt születtem. A törzs örököseként kiskoromban még a széltől is óvtak. Vagyis inkább azért, mert a családban én születtem elsőnek élve. Négy testvérem halva, vagy egyáltalán nem jött világra. De megelégeltem ezt a bánásmódot. Nem tetszett, hogy nem mehetek játszani a többiekkel, nem úszhatok a tengerbe és kíséret nélkül még az erdőbe se mehettem ki. Meguntam ezt. Nagy nehezen rmeggyőztem a szüleimet, nem jó ez nekem. Többet árt, mint használ. Azóta szabadon barangolok és vadászni is megtanultam. Most arra tanítanak, hogy legyek törzsfő. És nemsokára meglesz az eljegyzésem.-fejezte be Ylva.

-Ilyen fiatalon? De akkor már nem leszel szabad!-értetlenkedett Idhun.

-Igen, ilyen fiatalon. És ez nem kényszer házasság. Ez szerelemből. Voltál te valaha is szerelmes?

-Háát... Nem.-vallotta be.

-Ami késik, nem múlik. Akkor majd te is rájössz az én döntésemre.

Közben észre se vették, de visszaértek a kiindulási helyükre. Kezdett sötétedni. Ylva lecsúszott Felhőugró hátáról és már ment volna haza, amikor Idhun utánaszólt.

-Holnap a barlanghoz gyere. És ne ebbe a ruhába legyél. Hozz hosszú ujjú felsőt, egy lazább szoknyát, vegyél alá nadrágot és cseréld bakancsra a szandálodat. És szólj, hogy pár napig nem mész haza.-meg se várva a választ megfordultak és eltűntek a fák között. A barlangban elalvás előtt Idhun odafordult Felhőhöz:

-Már nem csak miattad bízok. Jó lánynak tűnik. Meg amikor figyeltük, akkor változott meg róla a véleményem. Szerintem jó sárkánylovas lenne belőle...

Felhőugró elégedetten mormogott. Aztán ásított. És elaludt.

Ylva másnap elindult a barlanghoz. Jó egy mérföldet gyalogolt,mire odaért. Belépve Idhunék lakhelyére senkit se látott. Üres volt. Beljebb sétált.

-Idhun! Felhőugró!-kiáltozta. Fentről egy alak figyelte minden lépését. Ylva maga mögött egy tompa puffanást hallott. Hátrafordult és felsikoltott. Idhun volt az. A rém páncélban pajzzsal és bottal volt.

-Ezt miért és hogy csináltad? Nem volt itt eddig senki. Ha pedig bejössz, azt hallanom kellett volna. De csak egy tompa hangot hallottam és már itt is voltál-kérdezősködött szokásához híven Ylva. Idhun szó nélkül felfele mutatott botjával. Ylva követte a mozdulatot a szemeivel. Egy sziklaoszlopon Felhőugró kapaszkodott fejjel lefelé.

-A szárnyán ültem és vártam, hogy gyere. Mikor megérkeztél leeresztett a szárnyán. A leérkezést hallottad. De látom, a kérést nem sikerült teljesítened.-nézett végig a másikon. Igaz, Ylva hosszú ujjút viselt, ám szoknyája szűk volt és ez akadályozta a szabad mozgásban. Idhun odament a zsákjához és megkereste a váltó ruháját. Ylva kezeibe nyomta.

-Ezt vedd fel. Valószínüleg kicsit nagy lesz rád hosszra, de ez nem fog zavarni téged abban, amit majd csinálni fogsz.- Miközben a vihar-szigeti öltözött, a sárkányos pakolni kezdett. Egy szarvasbőr táskába tette a szárított nyúlhúst, egy tucat halat és vizet. Ezt a zsákba tette, amit pedig visszatett Felhőugró hasán lévő erszénybe. Amikor mind a ketten végeztek, Idhun felállt Felhő hátára. Kirepültek a barlangból. Ylva utánuk szaladt, egészen a szirt széléig. Nem értette, hova mennek nélküle. A következő pillanatban egy karmos láb ragadta meg a kezeit, magával hurcolva a felhőkig. Felismerte a sárkányt. Felhőugró volt az.

-Hová megyünk?-kiabált fel. Választ nem kapott. Egész nap repültek, mire leszálltak egy szigeten. Ylva nem látott ott egy házat se.

-Ide jöttünk.-válaszolt Idhun a reggeli kérdésére.-Ezt pedig nézd át alaposan-dobott Ylvának egy könyvet.-És ezt is olvasd el-Idhun hátrahajította a másik könyvet oda, ahol Ylvát hitte. Jól célzott, de társa már elfordult és ezért a repülő tárgy tarkón találta.

-Mi a…?-fordult meg Ylva tarkóját dörzsölve. Csak egy újabb iromány volt.-Mik ezek?

-Amit elkaptál, az a Sárkányok Könyve. Amit neked dobtam, azok a saját jegyzeteim. Olvasd őket, mi addig tábort ütünk.-mondta, azzal elment tűzifát gyűjteni.

Ylva úgy döntött, előbb a Sárkányok Könyvét lapozza fel. Jó vastag könyv volt, tele rajzokkal,leírásokkal és minden amit sárkányokról tudni kell. Legalábbis hitte, hogy minden benne van. Lenyűgözte a tűzköpők sokszínűsége. Már a könyv felénél járt, amikor Idhun visszatért. Csak futó pillantást vetett a lapokra.

-Suttogó halál? Alattomos jószágok, azt meg kell hagyni.-fűzött hozzá gyors megjegyzést. Mire megsültek a halak, Ylva végzett az első könyvvel. Evés közben nyitotta ki a jegyzeteket. Ez már nem volt olyan rendezett, mint a másik. Sok apró beszúrás, áthúzások, nyilazások és meglepően élethű rajzok.

-Ezeket te készítetted?-mutatott egy siklósárkánynak szánt lapra.

-Ki más? Mondtam, hogy azok az én jegyzeteim. Anyáé nincs nálam. Pedig azt kellett volna elhoznom. Abban több van. Nah, mindegy. Ezeket tanuld meg. Értve vagyok?-kérdezte, bár hallásra erős utasításnak tűnt.

-Igen. Miért, van más választási lehetőség is?-kérdezett vissza grimaszolva.

-Nem, nincs.-vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül Idhun.-De ha tovább grimaszolsz, itt hagyunk.-vágott vissza, miközben próbált nem mosolyogni. Amikor végeztek az evéssel, Ylva még olvasott ezért Idhun ráterített egy prémes takarót.

-Jó éjt!-mondta, már Felhőugró szárnya alól.

Ylva elgondolkodott. Miért kell neki ennyi mindent tudnia a sárkányokról? Mit tervez Idhun? Ezekkel a kérdésekkel és az olvasással volt elfoglalva, amikor fémes csattanást hallott. A hangra Felhő felkapta a fejét, de meglátta Ylvát és nem mozdult, csak éberen figyelt. A csattanás hangja emlékeztette a farkas csapdák hangjára.

-Sárkány csapda!-suttogta, majd rohant a hang irányába. Amikor odaért, bentről panaszos nyöszörgést és kétségbeesett üvöltést hallott. Rohant vissza Idhunhoz, aki csak látszólag aludt. Valójában ő is figyelte a történetek alakulását.

-Idhun…gyere!...egy…sárkány…van…a csapdában!-lihegte kifulladva Ylva.

-Te találtad, szabadítsd is ki.-szólt közömbös hangon.

Ylva nagyot sóhajtva visszarohant. Idhun Felhőugróval sétálva követte. A kétségbeesett lány addigra már a csapdánál kínlódott a kinyitással.

-Nem segítenél?-nézett a sárkányosra segélykérően.

-Eltaláltad.-fürkészte Idhun szigorú tekintettel. Ezt már csak Felhőugrónak mondta:

-Jó kezdet a csapda. Az egyik legjobb. Ha sikeresen kiszabadítja, akkor már könnyebben megbízik benne a sárkány.

Közben Ylvának sikerült annyira kinyitnia a csapdát, hogy be tudjon mászni.

-És most?-kérdezte. Remélte Idhun megy be.

-Menj be. Beférsz rajta.-mutatott a nyílásra.

Ylva kissé félve nézett be. Nem akart egy megrémült sárkány vacsorája lenni. Valamelyest megnyugodott, amikor meglátta. Egy viszonylag kis sárkány sziluettje rajzolódott ki a beszűrődő holdfényben. Ezen felbátorodva beugrott a kelepcébe. Érezte, ezt a tűzköpőt nem elég kiszabadítani. Lassan elindult felé, de a sárkány visszahúzodott. A lány megállt. Látszott az arcán, nem tudja mit tegyen. Egy ösztöntől vezérelve kinyújtotta kezét a sárkány orra felé. Nem nézett rá. Fejét is elfordította. A csapdába esett lehelete az arcába csapódott. Orra nagyon közel volt. Épp a lányt szaglászta. Hirtelen orrát belenyomta a döbbent lány tenyerébe. Akkor mind a ketten érezték: összetartoznak, egy eltéphetetlen kapocs kezd kialakulni köztük. Ylva kimászott a csapdából. Nagy nehezen kinyitotta a fémzárkát annyira, hogy kifért rajta újdonsült társa. Így már alaposabban meg tudta nézni.

-Ez egy nyökörgő? Nem, várjál. Nyökdöc. Így hívják, ugye?-nézett Idhunra.

-Igen, ez egy nyökdöc. Ha jól látom egy nőstény. Fiatal felnőtt. Nekem is van ilyenem, csak szegényem vak. Ügyesen teljesítetted a próbát. Igaz csak holnap utánra terveztem a keresést.

-Várj, várj. Milyen próba? És minek?

-A próba arról szólt, hogy alkalmas vagy-e sárkánylovasnak. Mert csak azokban bízik sárkány, akiben nincs ártó szándék feléjük. És így lehet kideríteni ki van Dragóval és ki nem. Igaz, felétek még nem járt, de ki tudja… Legalább már te is tudsz velünk repülni.

-Miért lennék Dragóval? És repülni? De hogyan? Nyereg sincs rajta-mutatott sárkánya hátára.

-Az most mellékes. Adj neki nevet-szólt rá Idhun. Mintha a nyökdöc igazolni akarná, fejével Ylvához dörgölőzött. A lány alaposan megnézte. Szárnyán megakadt a szeme. Nagy volt a sárkány testéhez képest.

-Hmm. Szélesszárny. Igen, így foglak hívni-határozta el, miközben megsimogatta Szélesszárny fejét. A nyökdöcnek tetszett a név. Nevéhez híven kitárta szárnyait és boldog, nyekergő hangot adott ki.

Észre se vették, de pirkadni kezdett. A tájat beborították a Nap aranyló sugarai.

-Aludjunk egyet még, amíg lehet.-mutatott Idhun a horizont irányába.-Holnap mindannyiunknak hosszú napja lesz. Vagyis ma lesz hosszú nap.-javította ki magát.

Visszasétáltak a táborhelyükre. Ylva és Szélesszárny hamar elaludtak. Felhőugró fellökte Idhunt.

-Jól van, elismerem. Igazad volt a lánnyal kapcsolatban.

Idhun és Felhőugró szinte semmit se aludt. Ellenben Ylva és Szélesszárny még délelőtt is durmolt. Idhun finoman megsimította a sárkány hátát. Gazdája ébredés már kevésbé volt kellemes. Ugyanis a nyökdöc felkelve véletlenül gyomron taposta. Még nem szokta meg az ember közelségét. De ahogy Ylva fájdalmasan felkiáltott, Szélesszárny egyből odahajolt hozzá és megnyalta az arcát. A lány elfogadta a bocsánatot.

-Ti ketten aztán jól egymásra találtatok. Ha nem keltem fel a hátasodat talán délig alszatok.-kezdte a morgolódást Idhun.

-Neked meg többet kéne aludnod. Akkor talán kevesebbet morgolódsz.-válaszolt Ylva. Kezdte megszokni a másik stílusát.

Idhun bosszantásképpen elkezdett tényleg morogni. Ylva csak nevetett rajta. Erre már nem szólt, úgyis tudta, társáé lenne az utolsó szó.

-Tessék, a reggelid.-adta Ylva kezébe a nyúlhúst.-Neked meg itt van ez.-nyújtott Szélesszárny felé 2 szép sügért.-Tudom, hogy ez a kedvenced.-duruzsolt neki, de hangja már egyre inkább átment sárkány duruzsolásba és Ylva már nem értette a kommunikációjukat. Csak hallota, hogy sárkánya néha Idhunéhoz hasonló hangon válaszol. Ylvát enyhe féltékenység fogta el. _De ő az én sárkányom. Benne miért bízik meg automatikusan minden sárkány? Bezzeg nekem meg kellet érte dolgoznom._ Kicsit talán durván lökte odébb Idhunt, mert az csodálkozva nézett rá.

-Most meg mi a bajod?-nézett rá.

-Ne vedd el tőlem a sárkányom.-támadt rá Ylva.

-Ki beszél itt arról, hogy elveszem? Én csak megetettem. És muszáj bíznia bennem is, mert a gyakorlásnál szükség lesz rám. Ha megbocsátasz, ezt még elintézem.-mondta, majd a nyökdöc felé fordulva éles rikoltást hallatott. A nyökdöc is üvöltött egyet, majd egy furcsa, nyöszörgő hangot hallatott, kicsit összébb húzta magát és meghajolt előtte.

-Ez meg mire volt jó? Nézz rá, megijesztetted-mutatott rá Szélesszárnyra Ylva.

-Dehogyis! Csak a saját jelző hangomat mutattam meg neki. Ilyene minden sárkánynak van, megmutatja a származási helyét, erejét és rangját. És minden jelzőhang különbözik. Nincs két egyforma. A nyögdöcödnek az üvöltése volt a jelzés. A nyöszörgéssel és a meghajlással csak elismerte a felsőbbrendűségem. Ez van ha nagyon közel állsz alfához.-vonta meg a vállát. Mögöttük Felhőugró és Szélesszárny is megismételte az előbbi műveletet.

-Látom sokat kell még tanulnod…-sóhajtott Idhun, amolyan "jajj, de sok dolgom lesz veled" stílusban.-És ami még fontos. Ne legyél féltékeny.

-Rendben. Na, mikor kezdjük a tanulást?-érdelődött Ylva.

-Most rögtön. Csak keresek valamit.-mondta, azzal már megint könyékig merült a zsákjába. Nemsokára egy finom, de erős szövésű kötéllel tért vissza. Átvette Szélesszárny hátán és mellső mancsai alatt összekötötte a kötél végeit.

-Ígymár nem fogsz leesni róla.-állapította meg elégedetten Idhun.-Ülj föl rá. A szárny tövébe. Neem. Ne a szárnyai mögött legyél. Szerinted minek van ott az a kötél? Dísznek?-kommentálta Ylvát. Nagy sokára már fent ült Szélesszárnyon. A sárkány kicsit fészkelődött volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy üljenek rajta. Ylva is kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát társán. Idhun a botjával tett egy lassú kört a feje felett. Erre a nyögdöc lassan és óvatosan elindult a kijelölt körön.

-Most még csak sétálgattok egy kicsit. Hogy mind a ketten szokjátok egymást-ismertette a helyzetet Ylvával is. Egész délelőtt csak sétáltak körbe-körbe. Ilyenek hangzottak közeben el:

-Kapaszkodj a kötélbe. Ne dőlj annyira hátra. Lábaiddal szorítsd kicsit az oldalát! Szokd a járását! Ne dőlj hátra! Ha itt így imbolyogsz, mi lesz ha repülni fog? Az istenek szerelmére, ne dőlj annyira hátra! Egyensúlyozz, könyörgöm!-Idhun úgy döntött szigorú lesz velük. Puhánykodással nem mennek semmire. Kora délután engedte csak meg, hogy Ylva leszálljon. Nagyon kifárasztotta ez a fajta gyakorlás. Szélesszárnynak ez meg se kottyant. Erős sárkány volt.

-Az ülésed már egész tűrhető. Az egyensúlyozást még gyakorolni kell. Szélesszárny erős, nem lesz vele gond-összegezte az aznapi teljesítményt.-Mivel így kifáradtál, ma már csak elmélet lesz. Rendben?

-Rendben. Mivel kezdünk?

-A nyökdöcökről általában. Tüzes osztályú. Látod a taréjt a feje tetején? Hát persze, hogy látod, ezt még a vak is látja.-válaszolt Ylva helyett Idhun.- Ennek segítségével a másodperc tört része alatt érzékelik a környezetüket, és reagál a közeledő fenyegetésekre és akadályokra, míg más sárkányok ezt sokkal lassabban teszik. Látod, változtatja a színét. És ahhoz képest, hogy két lábon járó sárkány, nem a leggyorsabb a földön. Neki etán köpete van. A többi sárkányhoz képest egész sokat tud lőni. Szám szerint tizenhármat…

Idhun estig magyarázott Ylvának. Utána odaadta neki saját jegyzeteit és hagyta, had olvasson bele.

A tábortűz mellet ülve Idhun beszélni kezdett:

-Nem haragszol, hogy az engedélyed nélkül sárkánylovassá akartalak avanzsálni?-kérdezte.

-Először furcsállottam, de már nem bánom. Jó érzés, ha van egy társad. Igaz, mi még csak a kezdeteknél vagyunk-simította meg Szélesszárny fejét.

3 napig csak a földön gyakoroltatta Idhun az új párost. A negyedik napra úgy gondolta elég jól összeszoktak egy kis repüléshez. De Ylvának nem szólt. Tudta, egyből tiltakozna ellene. Ezért a botját most a feje felett forgatta meg, kissé felfele mutatva a végével. Szélesszárny megértette. Óvatosan elemelkedett a talajtól. Ylva megijedt, de megpróbálta megtartani egyensúlyát és nem leszédülni sárkányáról. Hirtelen meglátta maga mellett Idhunt, aki még a földön voltak. Csak felmászott Felhőugró hátára. _Tehát tényleg nem vagyok magasan_; nyugodott meg Ylva.

-Mehetünk magasabbra?-kérdezte Idhun.

-Igen, azt hiszem.-Ylva nem akart gyengének tűnni és egyre jobban tetszett neki a repülés. Feljebb emelkedtek.

-Rendben vagy? Bírod?-kérdezte Idhun.

-Igen, azt hiszem. Sárkányháton jobb, mint sárkánykaromban.-felet Ylva. Meglepően gyorsan kezdett rákapni a repülés ízére. Még repültek egy órát. Leszálltak.

-Ügyesek voltatok.-dicsérte meg az újoncokat.-Kifogytunk a halból. Menjünk halászni.-mutatott a sziget túlsó végébe.-Itt nagyon meredek a part. Tudom, repülni is lehetne, de akkor mi nem tudunk a víz előtt leszállni. Egyedül nem akarom őket elengedni, mert erre biztos van több csapda. Igaz, a másik oldalon nem tudjuk mi van, de ha ott is ilyen, mint itt, akkor visszajövünk. Jó?

-Igen. Kíváncsi vagyok milyen, amikor egy sárkány halászik.-virult Ylva. Felült sárkányára és előre ügettek. Felhőugró a nyomukban loholt. Idhun lemaradt. Nem volt kedve rohanni. A kikötőben azonban nem várt, kellemetlen meglepetés fogadta a két sárkányt és Ylvát.

* * *

_**Ez lenne a harmadik fejezet! Remélem tetszett. Egy kis kárpótlás az előző fejezetek hossza miatt. Jó olvasást!**_


	4. Elveszve

A sziget békés csöndjét egy sikoly és sárkány üvöltések szelik át. Férfiak kiáltoznak. Hálók suhognak.

* * *

Ylva Szélesszárny hátán ült. Felhőugró mögöttük sétált. A sziklák mögött meglátták a túlsó partot. Ahol hatalmas hadihajók sorakoztak. Megtorpantak. Felhőugró már repült volna fel, amikor az őrt álló katonák előugrottak és egy nehéz hálót dobtak a viharszelőre. A nyökdöc hátáról lerántották a lányt és kezeit összekötözték. Sárkányára szintén hálót dobtak. Szélesszárnyat már az első altató lövedék kiütötte. Meglepő módon Felhőugrót is. Az elkábított sárkányokat felrakták egy szekér-félére. Ylva Idhunnak akart kiáltani, de csak egy sikításra volt ideje, mielőtt befogták volna a száját. Ekkor már feladta, de hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. _Hé, nem szabad ilyen könnyen feladni! Legalább egy kis időt nyerek Idhunnak. És a sárkányomat is meg kell mentenem._ Ezek a gondolatok cikáztak a fejében. Gyorsan lehajtotta fejét, majd ugyan ilyen gyorsan hátrarántotta. Fogva tartója fájdalmasan felkiáltott. Az orrából dőlt a vér. Reflexből odakapta kezét, így elengedte Ylvát. A kezei össze voltak kötve, de ez nem akadályozta a futásban. Sarkon perdült és rohanni kezdett. A katonák hamar utolérték. Elkapták, de már ketten is vigyáztak rá. Nem volt újabb esély a menekülésre. És Idhun nem volt sehol.

Amint Idhun meghallotta a sikítást, futni kezdett. De pár méter után megtorpant és gyorsan lehasalt, hogy ne vegyék észre.

\- Ez meg hogy lehet? Most a Fenyő-szigetek környékén kéne járniuk. Ha idejöttek, az nagy kitérő az eredeti útvonaltól. Vagy… Ez is a tervük része. -suttogta. Szíve szerint ment volna segíteni nekik, de tudta jól, hogy őt is elfognák és akkor már minden veszve van. Fájt végignézie, ahogy társait elhurcolják.

\- Gyerünk, gondolkozz! Valahogy ki kell szabadítanom őket. - morfondírozott. Amikor a katonák nem láthatták, felpattant és visszasietett a táborhelyükhöz. Jól emlékezett, páncélját és pajzsát otthagyta. De aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a Sárkánytolvajt csak északon látták eddig. Túl feltűnő lenne, ha itt is felbukkanna. Inkább a sötét színű köpenyét vette fel. A botot is otthagyta, inkább a kését választotta. Elindult a hajók felé, azon az úton, ahol nemrég Ylvát és a sárkányokat vitték. Egy percre megállt, hogy felmérje a viszonyokat.

-A foglyokat biztos a főhajóra viszik. De addig három hajón kell átvinniük őket. A mellékhajókon most viszonylag kevesen vannak. Ez lesz a megoldás. - mondta magának. Sokan bolondnak hitték volna, amiért magában beszél, de ő ezt már észre se vette. Rohant, hogy a lehetőleg leelőzze a menetet, mielőtt a hajóra lépnek. Ylva már teljesen feladta._ Hát ilyen Idhun? Ha baj van elmenekül? Ha őérte nem is, de Felhőugróért eljöhetett volna. És talán Szélesszárnyért is._ De nem volt sehol. Még neszezést se lehetett hallani. Pedig nagyon figyelt. Beletörődött a sorsába. És félni kezdett. _Kik ezek? Mi lesz velem? Életben hagynak?_ Teljesen belefeledkezett az önsajnálatba. Felléptek az első hajóra. Amikor az árboc alá értek, egy test zuhant rá Ylva fogva tartójára. Azt meglepte a támadás és összezuhant. Mire Ylva feleszmélt már újabb két ember feküdt a földön a saját vérükben. Egy nagyon ismerős morgást és még egy tompa puffanást hallotta. Körbenézett. Egy köpönyeges alak ártalmatlanította az ellenséget. Idhun. A meglepetést az okozta, hogy sikerült észrevétlenül feljutnia a hajóra. Az álmos és unott legénységen átjutni elég könnyű volt. Az árbocra pedig gyerekjáték volt felmászni. A magasból figyelte a hajót és várta az alkalmas pillanatot. Amikor elérkezett, levetette magát leshelyéről, egyenesen Ylva őrére. Amikor már a katonák azon része, akik a sárkányokat őrizték, elmentek erősítésért. Idhun lekapta a hálókat. Felhőugró csak ezt várta. A kábaságot csak megjátszotta. Leszedte Szélesszárnyról a hálót, hogy Idhun kioldozhassa Ylva kötelékeit.

-Köszön…- kezdte, de Idhun már megint beléfojtotta a szót.

\- Ne köszönd. Ráérsz hálálkodni, ha megúsztad élve. - mondta elfojtott hangon. – Ylva, menj haza és figyelmeztesd a szigetet. Lehet, hogy Drago támadni fog. Felhő, kísérd el őket egy darabon és vidd haza a hírt a lehető leghamarabb, hogy Dragonak majdnem tejes a sereg. Készüljenek a csatára. Nekem még van egy kis dolgom.

Bár Felhő kiszabadította Szélesszárnyat, a nyökdöc még nem ébredt fel. Idhun körülnézett. Kiáltások harsantak. Ylvát felültette két tüske közé, hogy le ne essen. Már a lábdobogást is lehetett érezni, ahogy a sok ember futva közeledett. A nyökdöc már ébredezett, de a repüléshez nem volt még elég erős. A katonák kiszúrták őket.

-Ott vannak! Kapjátok el őket! De élve! - hangzottak a kiáltások innen is, onnan is. Idhun előre ment feltartóztatni őket egy kis ideig. Közben Szélesszárny erőre kapott a repüléshez. A küzdő lány sárkányhangon elüvöltötte magát. Egy pillanatra mindenki megállt. Közben a sárkányok felszálltak. Felhőugró lovasa után akart menni segíteni neki, a kérés ellenére is, de hálók és altatólövedékek röpködtek felé. Így csak fájdalmas hangon felvijjogott és követte a nyökdöcöt. Idhun meglátta a sárkányketreceket és már kész terve volt a szökésre. Kiszabadított annyit, amennyit tudott. 3 Szörnyennagy Rémséget, 10 Siklósárkányt, 5 Fanyesőt, ugyanennyi Dörgődobot, a Szárnyváltókat nem tudta megszámolni és egy egész csapat Üszkös Füstlehelőt. A sárkányok nem mozdultak a ketrecükből.

Idhunt közben sarokba szorították a katonák. Legalábbis azt hitték. Idhun hátravetett fejjel elrikkantotta magát. A férfiak lába körül füst tekergőzött, egyenesen Idhun felé tartva. A füst hamar elrejtette a lányt, de egy gúnyos vigyorra volt ideje a kámzsa alól, mielőtt teljesen eltűnt volna szem elől. A katonák nekirontottak, ahol gondolták, de csak egy köpenyt találtak a helyén. Zavarodottan körbefordultak és ekkor kezdődött az igazi káosz. Az a néhány sárkány előjött a ketrecekből és hatalmas pusztításba fogott…

* * *

Idhunt két Füstlehelő vitte a kezeinél fogva. A lánynál lévő kést békén hagyták, hálájuk jeléül. A kis sárkányok már sokszor váltották egymást a cipelésben, kezdtek fáradni. Egy kikötőváros, Sárkányrév körvonalazódott ki előttük. A város határában a sárkányok leszálltak Idhunnal. A lány megköszönte a segítséget, majd elindult a városba. Nem véletlenül hívták a helyet Sárkányrévnek. Sok csapdász és vadász megfordult ezen a helyen, viszont itt lehetett fellelni az egyik legjobb fegyvermestert. Eladó áruknak se volt híja, a kereskedők is kedvelték ezt a helyet. Idhunnak vigyáznia kellet magára amíg nem tud magának köpenyt szerezni. Sárkányrévbe sok volt a férfi, túl sok, a tisztességes nőből viszont túl kevés volt a városban. Viszonylag hamar talált is egy árust. Nem volt éppen bőséges és díszes a kínálat, de a célnak megfelelt. Egy koromfekete, kámzsás köpenyt talált is, ami kicsit nagy volt rá, a földet súrolta, de nem bánta ezt. Gyorsan a kofa kezébe nyomott egy rézpénzt, magára kanyarította a ruhát, a kámzsát pedig az arcába húzta. Miután vásárolt még egy egykezes hosszúkardot, két különböző hosszúságú pengéjű tőrt, egy övnyi dobókést, egy nagy tegezre való nyílvesszőt és egy reflexíjat, mert a sajátja Hibbanton volt, lement a kikötőbe, hogy hajót kerítsen magának. Nagy örömére Kalmár Johann épp ott tartózkodott.

-Üdvözlet Kalmár Johann!- szólította meg Idhun halkan. A kereskedő hirtelen megpördült a hang hallatára, de nem leplezte le a lányt.

\- Üdvözlet neked is. - biccentett aprót. - Mivel szolgálhatok a mesternek?- kérdezte előzékenyen.

\- Johann, haza kéne jutnom. Ugye felénk mész?- kérdezte reménykedve.

\- Sajnálom, de csak egy jó hónap múlva leszek a szigeten. A társad hol hagytad?- kérdezte csodálkozva.

\- Hosszú történet. - legyintett csalódottan. - Nem tudsz senkit, aki Északra tart?

\- Éppenséggel azon a hajón…- mutatott egy gyors, lantvitorlájú karavellára . - északiak utaznak. Cseréltem is velük néhány dolgot. Megtudtam, hogy innen egyből arra mennek. Az erőd viszonylag közel van hozzátok. Egész rendes embereknek tűnnek. Én őket javaslom. – mondta jóindulatúan a kalmár.

Idhun alaposan megnézte a hajót. Csapdász hajó. Sejtette is, melyik csapdászé. Aztán visszanézett a kirakott árukra és megakadt a szeme egy üres füzeten. Kötését egy sárkány díszítette.

\- Azt mennyiért adod tintával és lúdtollal együtt?- mutatott a kiszemelt portékára.

\- Neked baráti áron úgy… - gondolkodott el, miközben számolt. – Két ezüst lesz.

-Köszönöm Johann. Jó szelet. – fizette ki, majd búcsúzott el.

Idhun gyanakodva közelített a hajóhoz. A tömegben elvegyülve, óvatosan közelített a hajóhoz, de aztán rájött, hogy ők nem ismerhetik fel. A pallóra lépve egy kéz ütődött a mellkasához, elállva az utat.

-Mit akarsz?- kérdezte gyanakodva.

Idhun tudta, hogy ha nem volt teljesen érzéketlen az ember keze, tudta, hogy nővel van dolga. _Ennyit arról, hogy titokban tartsam a kilétem._ Gondolta, majd unottan felsóhajtott. A csapdászt megnézve viszont ismerős volt neki. A kék csíkok az állán, a két kard és az az idegesítően magabiztos arc.

\- El kell jutnom valahová, ahova ez a hajó vihet. – hangjával már meg sem próbálta titkolni, hogy nem az, akinek látszik.

\- Ide figyelj. Mi nem viszünk sehová egy olyan elveszett és sírdogáló kislányt, mint amilyen te vagy. – gúnyolta ki a csapdász. Ezen Idhun felhúzta magát.

\- Nem vagyok kislány. – mondta tagoltan, miközben szemei veszélyesen villogtak.

\- Akkor gyere a kabinomba és bizonyítsd be. – ajánlotta fel, figyelmen kívül hagyva a lány ingerültségét.

\- Teee…! – már azon volt, hogy pofon vágja az illetőt a szemtelenségért, de jobb ötlete támat. – Párbaj. – fonta össze karjait a mellkasán. – Ha nyerek, veletek mehetek és ti, de legfőképp te, egy ujjal sem értek hozzám. Ha veszítek… - mondta a feltételeit felszegett fejjel, de a csapdász félbe szakította.

\- Akkor is velünk jössz, de szabad préda vagy? – találgatott és Idhunnak nem kis önfegyelemre volt szüksége, hogy ne vágja ki a férfi nyelvét.

\- Nem. Akkor pedig máshogy fogok innen elmenni. – mondta, jól átgondolva a szavait.

\- Nem szokásom kiállni ilyen magukról túl sokat gondoló leányokkal, de legyen. Legalább elmegy a kedved a további próbálkozástól. – nézett le rá, gúnyosan vigyorogva és elkezdett lesétálni a pallóról, hátrálásra kényszerítve Idhunt. Amikor a lány a kikötő kövezett útját érezte a lába alatt, hátraugrott, tisztes távolba a csapdásztól.

\- Mi a neved? Csak hogy tudjam, kit győzök le. – húzta elő az egyik kardot. – Látod, még előnyt is adok. – dobta a földre a másik kardot nagyképűen. Idhun csak átdobta válla fölött a köpenyt, hogy az ne akadályozza a mozgásban, de egyúttal termetét is felfedte, teljes alakjával együtt és ő is előhúzta a kardját. Most jó hasznát veheti a hibbanti vívó,- és kardforgató leckéknek.

\- Holdfény. – csak ennyit mondott, szinte suttogva, de vissza nem kérdezett. Párszor megpörgette a kardját a levegőben, majd lazán maga elé engedte.

A csapdász végig rá szegezte a fegyvert, majd amikor látta, hogy a lány leengedi a kardot, ő is kiegyenesedett.

-Ugyan már! Felesleges hősködnöd. - felé lépve lazán félrelökte a kardot, abban a hitben, hogy talán a lány, aki magát Holdfénynek hívja, feladta és inkább mégse küzd. De mekkorát tévedett. Amint egy kicsit odébb mozdult az újnak látszó kard, a lány határozottan taszította el és támadó állásba helyezkedett. Ez meglepte ugyan a csapdászt, de hamar reagálva a hárításra egyből a lábát próbálta megvágni, de Idhun gyorsan odakapta a kardot, ezért irányt váltott és inkább a fejét vette célba. A kardok szikrázva egymásnak feszültek, szétváltak, majd újra összecsókolóztak. A testi erő fölénye a csapdásznál volt, a fürgeség és a gyorsaság viszont a lányt pártolta. A férfi sehogy sem tudott kárt tenni a lányban, viszont ő maga azért kapta az ütéseket . Egészen addig, amíg Idhun el nem vétette a lépést, és nem a sima talajra, hanem a göröngybe lépett és megingott. Ezt kihasználva a csapdász a keresztvassal kicsavarta a kardot a lány kezéből és a földre taszította. Amikor megpróbált felkelni, két kard szegeződött a torkához. Az egyik a sajátja volt.

\- Elismered a vereséged, lány? – kérdezte fölényesen, de egy csepp elismerés is volt a hangjában. Időközben közönséget is kaptak, akik feszülten figyelték az eseményeket.

-N… Igen. – mondta ki nehezen a szót. Erre a csapdász engedte felkelni, de a kardját még magánál tartotta.

\- Most pedig hadd vessek egy pillantást az arcodra. – nyúlt felé, hogy lehúzza fejéről a kámzsát és a csuklyát, de Idhun elhajolt a mozdulat elől és a kardját kikapva a férfi kezéből eltűnt a körülöttük kavargó tömegben.

\- Az élelmet rakodjátok fel a hajóra és indulunk!- adta ki a parancsot a csapdász, mintha mi sem történt volna, majd elment az egyik közeli fegyvermesterhez kardot éleztetni. Egy jó óra múlva visszatért, a hajó vitorlát bontott és a jó szél révén hamar maga mögött hagyta Sárkányrévet. Miután mindent rendben talált a fedélzeten, visszavonult a kabinjába. Amikor a lépcsőn leérve kinyitotta az ajtót furcsa meglepetés várt rá. Holdfény háttal állt neki és épp a holmijait vette szemügyre.

\- Nézzenek oda! Ez hihetetlen… Ez biztos nem igazi. Túl törékeny lenne. –ért hozzá egy ritka, de annál kisebb tengeri sárkány több évtizedes csontvázához, mire letört belőle egy darab. -Hssz, upsz.- kapta vissza kezét és inkább odébb lépett. – Ez viszont igazi. Biztos Tengerszemből szerezte, ezt meg Holdárnyékból. Ezt meg egy sárkányrévi bordélyból.

\- Talált. - hajolt át a lány válla felett. Idhun erre megpördült. –Te meg mit keresel itt? Volt egy megállapodás, nemde?- szegezte neki a kérdést a csapdász. Idhun nemtörődöm módon megint hátracsapta köpenyt, a kámzsát visszatolta nyakára, a csuklyát pedig levette a fejéről. A csapdász alaposan megnézte. _Csinos teremtés, annyi biztos. De a rózsának tövisei is vannak._ Emlékeztette magát.

-Azt mondtam, máshogy fogok eltűnni a kikötőből. Tessék, nem nyíltan jutottam fel a hajóra. Ez azért egész más, mint a tiszta párbaj, nem? – kérdezett vissza győzedelmesen. A férfi idegesen kifújta a levegőt, de igazat adott neki, bár ezt a világ minden sárkányáért se vallotta volna be.

-És most ki vele, mi az igazi neved? – terelte a szót.

\- Legyen elég annyi, hogy Idhun vagyok. – nézett fel rá . – És te ki vagy?- kérdezett vissza.

-Eret, Eret fia. – mondta miközben újra a lány arcát kezdte nézni. – Még mindig haza akarsz jutni, igaz?

\- Igen. - mondta, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

\- Igen és mégis hogy tervezted ezt?- kérdezte gúnyosan.

\- Bevetek mindent, amit csak kell. – fonta össze karjait a mellkasán.

\- Van legénységed?

\- Nincs.

\- Tudsz egyedül kormányozni?- dőlt neki hanyagul a falnak.

\- Igen. – kapta fel a fejét.

\- Remek!- lökte el magát a faltól és elsétált mellette. – Akkor kiteszlek egy csónakba és szépen visszaevezhetsz Sárkányrévbe. – fordult vissza. – Mert én nem utazó hajón vagyok kapitány.

\- Te nem vagy valami bonyolult fickó. Csak el kell képzelni a számodra legkedvezőbb lehetőséget és te azt fogod tenni. – állt a háta mögé, majd odébb sétált.

Eret erre idegesen felmordult, Idhun után eredt.

-Nem miattam van ez az egész. - fordította magával szembe a vállánál fogva. – Nem viszlek el és kész.

\- Hát, azt tudtam, hogy a becsületedre nem apellálhatok. – tette csípőre egyik kezét enyhén előre dőlve. – De van más módja is, hogy meggyőzzelek. – húzta ki magát és oldalról, a szembe sarkából nézte Eretet.

-Tényleg? És hogy képzeled a dolgot?- nézett rá enyhén zavartan, mert elég kétértelműen fogalmazott a lány.

\- Beszélek a nyelveden. - jelentette ki és olyan közel lépett, hogy már fél méter se választotta el őket. Idhun egy kristály darabot mutatott fel. Gyanakodva a lányra nézett és kikapta kezéből, majd a tenyerébe zárta.

\- Mondd tovább. – gondolta meg magát.

Idhun megforgatta szemeit, majd megragadva a másik kezét az egész szütyő tartalmát a nyitott tenyérbe borította, majd unott arccal a háta mögé dobta és karba tett kézzel figyelte a reakciót. Eret hitetlenkedve nézett a tenyerébe, majd összehúzott szemmel Idhunra, majd megint a kristályokra.

-Jó. – jelentette ki hirtelen összezárva tenyerét. – Elég lesz. De… nem első osztályra. - emelte meg szemöldökét, miközben gonoszul elvigyorodott. Idhun arcáról egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt a fölényes kifejezés.

A vállára kapta a lányt és elindult vele a fedélzetre. Kiérve átdobta a másik vállára.

-Amint látod, hajónkon ki tudjuk elégíteni a legkifinomultabb igényeket is. Lásd tengerre néző szobád…- hirtelen elakadt, mert Idhun hátrafeszítette a fejét, de hamar kiszabadította magát és folytatta. – És fényűző lakosztályod, napi három lakomával. - dobta le a lépcső tetejéről az egyik üresen maradt raktérbe. – Érezd magad otthon a Sárkány Vész fedélzetén.

-Ha azt hiszed…- pattant fel a lány, hogy Eretnek ugorjon, de az rácsapta az ajtót, a reteszt pedig rátolta a biztonság kedvéért. Idhun dühödten és sértetten az ajtóba rúgott, morgott és dühében tombolni kezdett. Eret a hangokra visszafordult, majd magában nyugtázta, hogy a lány őrült, tovább ment.

-De hogy jutott fel a hajóra?- nézegette a kristálydarabot, amikor felért a lépcső tetejére és megtorpant, amikor embereire nézett. Mindegyiküknél volt egy-egy kristály és éppen azokat vizsgálták. Amikor meglátták a kapitányukat sietve igyekeztek elrejteni azokat a szeme elől. A hajókormányhoz érve ott találta Tyrkert, aki kérdőn nézett rá. A másodtiszt csak pár évvel lehetett idősebb Idhunnál.

-Most mi van? Csak a pénzért csinálom. – tette karba kezeit.

-Aham… persze.- mondta, egyértelművé téve, hogy nem hisz neki. – És mégis hogy tervezed elvinni gond nélkül az erődbe? És ugye nem terveztél vele semmi meggondolatlanságot? Láttam a párbajt. Az a lány veszélyesnek tűnik. És őrültnek. Hallod?- még a csukott faajtón keresztül is hallatszott a tombolás és a fékevesztett lány morgása és üvöltése. - Azt legalább tudod, hogy hívják?

\- Úgy beszélsz, mintha anyámat hallanám. Igen tudom a nevét. Vagyis félig. Valamilyen Idhun. De először Holdfényként mutatkozott be. – vont vállat, mintha hidegen hagyná a dolog.

\- Igen. Holdfényes Idhun. - bólintott. - Ismerem.

\- A Holdfényes nem egy fattyúnév? És mégis honnan ismered? - lepődött meg. A kérdésre Tyrker csak vállat vont.

\- Hallod? Csönd. Ezek szerint lenyugodott.

* * *

Igen, Idhun lenyugodott. De csak azért, hogy még jobban felbosszantsa Eretet és a bosszút későbbre halasztotta. Először elrendezte a fegyvereit. A kardot lazán és enyhén srégen kötötte az oldalára, így az minden lépésnél a combjához ütődött. Egy kést a csizmájába rejtett, a másikat a derekára kötötte. A dobókéseket egyenlőre csak a köpenyébe csavarta. A tőrét elővéve elkezdte kiszedni a csavarokat az ajtó pántjaiból. Amikor az utolsó csavar is a földre hullott, vállával kicsit meglökte az ajtót, mire az hangos puffanással eldőlt. Fellépett a fedélzetre és körülnézett. Látta Eretet – akinek küldött egy fölényes pillantást - és mellette egy türknek kinéző férfit, akit felismert, mert amikor épp nem rabolt, akkor sárkány ereklyékkel kereskedett és ő gyakran vásárolt tőle. Néha még sajtot és kenyeret is kapott tőle. Ugyanis Tyrker termete ellenére nem szeretett sárkányt ölni, ezért mindig pikkelyeket vett bizonyíték gyanánt.

-Ezt nem hiszem el. –emelte az égre a tekintetét Eret.

\- Te, Eret! Azt hiszem, valami baj van az ajtóval. Talán a vasalat nincs rendesen rögzítve. – vigyorodott el Tyrker, miközben intett a lánynak, mert felismerte. Idhun visszaintett neki és elfordult tőlük. Mivel egyenlőre nem talált semmi érdemlegeset és zavarta a legénység kíváncsi pillantásai, ezért egy félreeső helyen leült és figyelni kezdte az embereket. Hallgatózott és leírt mindent, amit hasznosnak talált. Később, egy támadás során még jól jöhet. Jó két órán át figyelt, mire azt vette észre, hogy a fedélzet lecsendesedett és a Napnak már az utolsó negyede is lemenőben van. Ásítva és nyújtózkodva kelt fel a helyéről, elindult a számára kijelölt alvóhelyre. Meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy az ajtó a helyére került és a retesz már belül volt. Miután bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, nekidőlt és sóhajtva lecsúszott a földre. Utált itt lenni, de legalább információszerzés szempontjából hasznos volt. És nem mellesleg így juthat haza a leggyorsabban. Egy hangra felkapta a fejét. A köpenye alatt valami motoszkált.

\- Ha ezek egy patkányt tettek ide, én esküszöm… - rántotta fel az anyagot, de csak egy megszeppent kis Szörnyennagy Rémséget talált alatta. Alig lehetett több pár hetesnél. Valószínűleg Sárkányrévben menekült fel a hajóra.

\- Te meg hogy kerülsz ide?- lett lágyabb a hangja és odanyújtotta a fiókának a karját. Az óvatosan megszaglászta, majd amikor úgy gondolta nem veszélyes, kicsit meg is nyalogatta, harapdálta foghíjas ínyével és felkapaszkodott a lány kezére. A vállára telepedve meleg levegőt szuszogott a fülébe.

\- Hékás, ez csikis. – kuncogott és a fióka felé fordulva alaposabban megszemlélte. Amennyire meg tudta állapítani a kis ablakon beszűrődő kevés fénytől, fehér pikkelyei voltak, arany csíkokkal. Még soha nem látott ilyen színűt. – Nem szabadna itt lennünk. Veszélyes hely ez… kelt fel és elkezdett körbe-körbe járkálni. – De nem vagyunk egyedül a bajunkban. – vakarta meg a sárkány állát. – És valahogy hívnom is kéne téged, addig amíg itt vagyunk… - gondolkodott, de a fióka hangosan vinnyogni kezdett. –Sssh, te! Nem szabad hangoskodnod! – fogta össze a pofáját finoman, de határozottan. – Mindjárt hozok halat. – vette le a válláról és kiosont a fedélzetre. Néhány emberen kívül senkit sem talált ott. Szerencsére nem vették észre és odaosont, ahol a halakat sejtette. Amint kerített egy ízletesnek tűnőt, rögtön sietett is vissza a kamrájába, az éhes fiókához.

\- Tessék! – dobta oda neki. A kicsi megszaglászta és pillanatokon belül eltüntette, de olyan mohón, hogy Idhunt mosolygásra késztette. Amikor végzett az evéssel, megint felkapaszkodott Idhun vállára. Kicsit játszott vele, de a fióka játék közben megkarcolta. Az apró vágást megnézve azt juttatta eszébe, amikor egy csontdarabbal megvágta magát. Elkezdte elrendezni fekhelyét. Vagyis inkább csak a köpenyt hajtotta a feje alá, párna gyanánt. Még nem volt olyan hűvös, hogy takarózni kelljen. Amikor elhelyezkedett, a fióka a nyakára hajtotta a fejét.

\- Jó éjt, Csontszilánk. – ásította Idhun, majd nem sokkal később elaludt.


End file.
